Equipment page helpdoc
To create Equipment page use Add page, input correct name, pick Blank, and depending on your setting you may have to manually press button Source to enter Source Mode of the editor. Copy and past this code and press Publish: btn btn--twoline btn--whiteNow you can press Edit and choose Visual mode or directly enter Visual editor from Edit dropdown menu. When in Visual editor, press on upper tables element and you will see small box titled "Equipment page" appear in editor, press on it. You will see list of all parameters you can input according to Template:Equipment page. Most parameters require correct spelling and are case sensetive. Try not to leave any random spaces. Below is a short description of all parameters: * equipname - correctly spelled name of the equipment, case sensetive; * equipstars - rank, or number of stars equipment has; * equiphpmax - HP stat of the equipment at maximum enhancement; in case equipment doesn't give any HP input 0; * equipslotrank - equipment slot, in other words equipment type and rank, or number of stars; works similarly to Unit page template; examples: 5phs, 5sprt, 5def, 5heal, 5mag, 2phs, and so on; * equipatkmax - ATK stat of the equipment at maximum enhancement; in case equipment doesn't give any ATK input 0; * minimalct - minimum equipment CT at maximum Limit Break; * initialct - maximum equipment CT at zero Limit Break; * equipdefmax - DEF stat of the equipment at maximum enhancement; in case equipment doesn't give any DEF input 0; * equipbreakpower - break power of equipment; * equipdescriptionmax - description of the active effect of equipment, at maximum enhancement; * equipability1 - icon filename of the first passive ability of equipment; * abilitydescription1 - description of the first passive ability of equipment; * equipability2 - same, but for the second; * abilitydescription2 - same but for the second; * equiptier - tier rank of the equipment; true weapons and regular equipment are rated on the same scale, but usually are viewed on separate lists, for the sake of clarity; * equiptierexplanation - explanation of the given tier ranking; * istrueweapon - this field checks if equipment is a true weapon; if it's a true weapon input yes; otherwise leave blank; When in Visual editor, scroll down and press on lower tables element and you will see small box titled "Equipment page fulltab" appear in editor, press on it. You will see list of all parameters you can input according to Template:Equipment page fulltab. Most parameters require correct spelling and are case sensetive. Try not to leave any random spaces. Below is a short description of all parameters: * equipnameenhance0 - equipment name at non-maximum enhancement; usually all you need to do is to use correctly spelled, case sensetive, name of the equipment, but add 0 at the end; example: True Raaz 0; * equiphpenhance0 - HP stat of the equipment at 0 enhancement; input 0 if it gives no HP; * equiplbtable - type of the Limit Break table used by equipment; for reference refer to Limit Break; case sensetive; input letter representing name of the table; examples: B, E, A and so on; * equipatkenhance0 - ATK stat of the equipment at 0 enhancement; input 0 if it gives no ATK; * sellforalchs - amount of alchemy stones you get by selling equipment; * equipdefenhance0 - DEF stat of the equipment at 0 enhancement; input 0 if it gives no DEF; * sellforgrens - amount of gren you get by selling equipment; * equipskillenhance0 - description of the active effect of equipment, at zero enhancement; * equipmaterials0 - name of the first material required for enhancement from +0 to +1; case sensetive; example: Fire ore; * equipmatquant0 - amount of the first material required for enhancement from +0 to +1; example: 15; *parameters work similarly to Unit page; from equipmaterials0a and equipmatquant0a for second material and it's quantity to equipmaterials0d and equipmatquant0d for fifth material and it's quantity; leave unused fields empty; *'equipfeesenhance0' - fee, in gren, required for enhancement of equipment from +0 to +1; use commas to separate every three digits, for clarity; example: 125,000 or 30,000; *'equipnotesnhance0' - any additional notes; leave empty if there is nothing to add; *following parameters are iterations of previous, but for enhancement from +1 to +2 and have names like equipnotesnhance1 and equipdefenhance1;